Acampamento dos Desafios
by Capoeira25
Summary: Após "Ilha dos Desafios Total Drama Island " e "Ação dos Desafios Total Drama Action ", os 22 participantes tem que enfrentar novos desafios, desta vez, pelo prêmio de um bilhão de doláres!
1. Sobre a Fic

Os 22 participantes de Ilha dos Desafios competem em Acampamento dos Desafios, onde eles competem não por 100 mil doláres nem por um milhão, mas por um BILHÃO de doláres!


	2. Episódio 1

- Fala aí galera! Sou eu, Chris MClean, e vim apresentar o mais novo Reality Show, o Acampamento dos Desafios! O negócio é o seguinte: os 22 participantes que vocês já conhecem, de Ilha dos Desafios, vão competir agora, pelo prêmio de um bilhão de doláres! O destino deles também será decido em cerimônias de fogueiras e marshmallows! E, a cada episódio, também um deles irá embora! Venha ver, comigo, aqui, a formação das equipes, o primeiro desafio e, um eliminado na cerimônia da fogueira de hoje! Quem será este primeiro eliminado? Descubra agora, no ACAMPAMENTO...DOS...DESAFIOS!- disse Chris, para a camêra.

"Abertura:

_Pai e mãe eu estou legal_

_Penso muito em vocês_

_Eu sempre quis ser o tal_

_E só por isto que eu estou aqui_

_Eu quero ser...famoso!_

_Essa é a vida que eu escolhi_

_Eu ralo muito mas já venci_

_Faço tudo vou arrebentar_

_Um dia eu chego lá_

_Por que eu quero ser... famoso!_

_Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, _

___Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, __Na, _

___Na, __Na, __Na, _

___Eu quero ser, eu quero ser..._

___Quero ser famoso!_

___Eu quero ser, eu quero ser..._

___Quero ser famoso!_

_ACAMPAMENTO DOS DESAFIOS! _

_Fim da abetura"_

- Bem pessoal, nossos participantes estão chegando! Primeiro as meninas. A ordem de chegada é: Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Beth, Courtney e por fim, Eva! Agora os meninos: Justin, Duncan, Trent, DJ, Cody, Tyler, Harold, Owen, Noah, Geoff e por fim, Ezekiel.- disse Chris.

- Eu vim para ganhar, entenderam?- disse Heather.

- Bem pessoal, a PRIMEIRA formação de equipes é esta...- começou Chris.

- Espera aí! Vai ter outra?- perguntou Tyler.

- Talvez! Bom, como ia dizendo, a primeira formação de equipes é esta: Meninos Vs Meninas. As meninas ficam com a cabana da esquerda, e os meninos com a da direita! Desfaçam as malas, achem uma cama e me encontrem no refeitório em um minuto.- disse Chris.

Todos foram correndo para as cabanas, para pegar um lugar bom. Em quarenta segundos, todos já tinham tomado café e estavam em um campo de futebol.

- Bem pessoal, o primeiro desafio é um jogo que os meninos vão adorar: FUTEBOL! Decidam quem vão ser os goleiros e joguem esta bola! Quem fizer 3 gols primeiro, ganha!- disse Chris.

O goleiro dos meninos era Justin, e das meninas Heather. O jogo começou com os meninos na frente, com um gol de Trent, seguido por um de Tyler! Então, LeShawna correu e marcou o primeiro gol das meninas.

- Yes! e a torcida vibra!- disse Gwen.

Esta, foi correndo e marcou mais um gol para as meninas.

- Pessoa, se elas fizerem mais um gol, um de nós irá para casa hoje!- disse Noah.

- E eu posso garantir que vai ser VOCÊ!- disse Duncan.

Noah engoliu um seco. O jogo reiniciou. Bridgette saiu na frente com a bola, mas, com o calor, Justin tirou a camisa, o que fez Bridgette se distrair e Justin defender a bola. Ele jogou para Cody, que marcou o gol da vitória!

- Os meninos venceram!- disse Chris.

As meninas ficaram muito bravas.

Então, era hora da primeira cerimônia da fogueira...

- Vocês já deram seus votos e tomaram a descisão. Uma de vocês irá para casa hoje. Só tem 10 marshmallows nesta bandeja. Vou jogar os marshmallows. O primeiro vai para...LeShawna! Gwen! Lindsay!- disse Chris, jogando os marshmallows- Katie, Sadie, Beth, Courtney, Eva, Izzy! Galera, este, é o último marshmallow da noite, e ele vai para...

Bridgette e Heather ficaram bastante assustadas. Chris fez suspense por um minuto, até que disse:

- Heather!

Heather pegou o marshmallow jogado muito feliz, como se já soubese que isto iria acontecer. Bridgette não podia acreditar! Ela tinha sido a primeira eliminada!

- Bridgette, para a Estrada da Vergonha e o Carro dos Perdedores!- disse Chris, apontando para uma estrada.

- Bridgette! Espera!

Todos se viraram e viram Geoff, correndo!

- Bem...adeus!- disse o garoto.

Então, os dois se beijaram. Chris pegou Bridgette pelo capuz do casaco e foi arrastando ela e a jogou dentro do Carro dos Perdedores, que foi embora.

- Bem pessoal, vocês acabaram de ver a eliminação de Bridgette, a primeira eliminada! He, he, he! Boa noite, e não percam o próximo episódio de ACAMPAMENTO...DOS...DESAFIOS!

"Mensagens do Confessionário

Geoff: Eu não acredito que as meninas eliminaram a Bridgette! Cara, mó vacilo! Tá certo que ela não marcou o gol que daria a vitória a elas, mas podiam ter eliminado a Heather, cara! Ela até ficou na berlinda cara!

Heather: Por pouco eu me safei desta! Moleza! Uma a menos, faltam vinte!

Noah: Ainda bem que ganhamos! Aquele Bad-boy lá...Como ele se chama mesmo?...Ah sim: Duncan! Ele disse que eu seria eliminado se os meninos tivesem perdido! Não que eu tenha medo, mas, sei lá, né?...Nunca se sabe!

Fim das Mensagens do Confessionário"

FIM DO EPISÓDIO


	3. Episódio teste

Os 22 participantes de Ilha dos Desafios competem em Acampamento dos Desafios, onde eles competem não por 100 mil doláres nem por um milhão, mas por um BILHÃO de doláres!


	4. Outro episódio teste

Os 22 participantes de Ilha dos Desafios competem em Acampamento dos Desafios, onde eles competem não por 100 mil doláres nem por um milhão, mas por um BILHÃO de doláres!


End file.
